


What happens in Rome....

by IaMcHrIsSi



Series: Batfam Week 2018 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Jason just wants to go on vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IaMcHrIsSi/pseuds/IaMcHrIsSi
Summary: Jason wants to go on a vacation. Too bad nobody told Tim that.





	What happens in Rome....

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Batfam Week 2018, Prompt Vacation.

Now

A bullet buries itself in the wooden door behind Jason, and he curses. His gun's empty, he knows it, but his ammo is somewhere in the back of the room, so he can't even shoot back. And where is the Replacement?

A goon storms towards him, stupidly not using the gun he has in his hand to shoot him, and Jason uses his gun to hit the guy on the head. He goes down with a satisfying howl, so there's that.

Then there's a commotion at the door, and Jason allows himself a moment of relief. But only a moment. Kid shouldn't think Jason would miss him or something.

He sneaks towards the distracted men, taking out two before they even know what's happening. Then Tim's on the floor next to him, handing him his back of ammo, which is kind of nice, but they're also outnumbered 15 to two now, and surrounded on all sides. No way to go.

“This is totally your fault!” Jason hisses, eyes wandering over the goons surrounding them. They're not Gotham level thugs, of course not, but quite respectable European organized crime people. Considering the much stricter gun laws Italy has, it's kind of surprising how well they're armed.

Then again, Jason didn't have that much of a problem squiring a gun and ammo either, so...

“It's not my fault.” Tim hisses back, grasping his staff tightly. Idiot brought the full outfit, complete with the cape and everything. It looks kind of stupid in this old city, but at least it had somewhat distracted the goons. At least in the beginning.

“So is!”

* * *

Twelve hours earlier

There's someone in Jason's room. He can hear the door click, and then some foot steps, soft but with purpose. Not good. He rolls over to grab his gun.

His gun is not there. His hand hits something smooth and cool, and Jason opens his eyes in terror. Where is... where is he? He knows every single one of his safe houses by heart. This isn't any of them. This is...

Right. _Right_. This isn't any of his safe houses, because he went on vacation. In Rome. Which is also why he doesn't hear the tell tale sounds of sirens and cars and distant screams that seems to be omnipresent in Gotham.

“Did I wake you? Sorry.” Tim. Freaking Tim Drake Wayne is standing in the door to his room. The kid does look kind of sheepish, but only kind of. It might also be the exhaustion. Tim doesn't look as though he's slept in the last 48 hours, but that's just the usual.

“What are you doing here?!” Jason growls. It's not his most impressive growl, but he's tired and he's on vacation and this was supposed to be a time without any family. Just him, his books, and the eternal city.

“I tracked a recent shipment of heroin here. That's what you're doing too, right? Going after that gang?” Tim is looking at him kind of expectantly. Jason shakes his head slowly.

“No? I'm on vacation?” Drug ring, seriously. There's enough of those in Gotham.

“Vacation?” Tim raises his eyebrows. Obviously, he's never heard of that concept.

“Vacation. You know, peace, quiet, a bit culture, a bit reading? No fighting gangs or tracking criminals or meddling family?” He should have pretended to go to... Siberia. Or pretended to still be in Gotham. But then Alfred would have wondered why he missed their weekly dinner, and Jason can't lie to that man.

“Huh.” Tim says, and Jason sighs.

* * *

Now

“Americans!” A burly man sneers. From what Jason can ascertain, he's the boss of those specific goons. With the cheap suit and the cigarette, he looks so much like a stereotype, Jason is kind of offended.

“You need to work on your insults.” He quips, and then he dives to the ground while Tim jumps up. The synchronicity of their movements distracts the goons long enough for Jason to reload his gun, and then Tim throws a smoke grenade. A bat product, Jason can tell from the taste of the smoke. Absentmindedly, he wonders how Tim even smuggled that through airport security.

The first goon he reaches is chocking on the smoke, so Jason just knees him in the groin and then kicks him in the head so he stays down. The next one is wildly waving around his gun, but he doesn't appear to really see what's going on. He shoots him in the knee and picks up his gun.

Tim whirls through the smoke to kick two goons at the same time, and Jason takes the time to shoot the one who was sneaking up on the kid. Tim goes with it seamlessly, taking on a guy close to Jason. They work well together. Bats always do.

The head goon is standing with his back to the wall, but he's grinning. Jason curses. Bad guys only grin like that when they've got something up their sleeve.

“Duck!” He screams, but he's not sure if Tim heard him over the sounds of the fighting. Then the room caves in.

* * *

 

Six hours earlier

“Moving the drugs through Europe from here is easy enough. There usually aren't any border controls within the EU, so reduced chances of getting caught.” Tim iterates, staring at the blackboard he organized from … somewhere. He definitively wasn't carrying it when he invaded Jason's room and vacation this morning.

“So the only question is how they get the drugs here.” He says. Tim looks up to him, and damn it, there's that vaguely hopeful look that always makes Jason feel like a kind of shitty big brother. Which he is, but still.

“I thought you weren't going to get involved in this.” Tim says, but it sounds like a question.

“I'm not. I'm on vacation. I'm just saying.” Jason tells him, resolutely looking away from the blackboard and into his travel guide. He had planned to go to the Colosseum this morning, but then with Tim... if he goes this evening, he might still make the time table.

“I'll go looking for info tonight, if you want in.” The kid says, and Jason does not look at him.

“You do that. I'm on vacation.”

* * *

Now

Jason blinks, trying to see through the smoke that fills the room. It's not the bat smoke, but something else, something he is not accustomed to. It distracts him so much he almost misses the guy sneaking up on him. Almost.

He puts a bulled in the thugs arm and knee, and then he gets to his feet. He has to find Tim.

The room is chaos. Debris is everywhere, only the wall where the head goon stood seems unharmed. The goon himself is long gone, of course, but the joke's on him, because Tim and Jason already got all the data they needed.

Jason only needs to find Tim. He curses under his breath, a move he immediately regrets when it just starts him coughing again. He doesn't know where Tim was when the roof crashed onto them. Kid could be trapped right under there. Jason is almost surprised by the sharp sting of worry that laces through his gut at that thought. He's still not really accustomed to caring.

Damn, he hopes the kid is okay. He doesn't want to explain to B why his precious genius died buried under debris so far away from home. He's only just gotten back to really communicating with the old man.

And okay, maybe he'd miss the kid.

Movement to his right, and Jason raises his gun. But the hand that pushes at the rubble is gloved in black, and Jason quickly holsters his gun to help lift the debris of Tim. The kid looks pretty okay, all things considered, dusty and exhausted but alive. Jason does absolutely not sigh in relief.

He pulls the kid up, checks him over to make sure he didn't miss any serious injuries, and then he glares.

“This was my vacation.”

* * *

Two days later

“I still don't understand what I'm doing here.” Tim complains, trying to sneak a look at his phone. Jason glares at him.

“You ruined my vacation with case work. So I ruin your working with vacation.” He says, checking his travel guide for directions. He'd memorized the street map of Rome, but after their little... adventure, they'd had to leave rather quickly. And so Jason is dragging Tim through Paris despite not really being prepared for it.

“That doesn't even make any sense.” Tim says, but he lets himself be pulled towards the Louvre, and Jason made sure he slept at least six hours last night.

And he's got someone to carry his stuff around, so... win.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this, but in my defense, I only learned it's Batfam Week today, so I put this together rather quickly. Not sure I'll be able to fill all the other prompts, but I'll definitively try.


End file.
